Sora's last stand
by EternalThree
Summary: oneshot. my first story, and a pretty gorey one at that! contains lots of blood. Both original and good ending inside. rated M just to be safe...
1. Chapter 1

the holy: exlcaimer! (or however you spell it...) I DON'T own Kingdom Hearts, Sora, or Heartless... but the dragon-chick is mine! so don't go stealin' Despair! good? now, lets get to the story!

**Warning!** this is a very bloody story, but I WILL be uplaoding the happy ending I wrote for this thing later... yeah, even I thought it was too bloody...

**Sora's last stand**

It was a clear, warm night in Traverse town.

Sora had left Donald and Goofy, so he could explore the 5. district. It was a whole new area, where

Heartless for some reason was no-where to be found, and therefore ideal to get a little quiet-time.

He looked up into the sky, and his memories brought him back to Destiny Islands, the place he grew

up. The stars reminded him of that song his mother used to sing for him, when he was younger.

How was it again?

And just in the middle of his thoughts, he heard something.

Someone was sneaking around behind him.

He turned around to examine the noise, but saw nothing… so, he passed it on for nothing.

But just when he started to walk again, a sharp pain shot right through his head.

His world became black, and he fell over with blood coming down his neck, from a big wound on the backside of his head.

Even though the pain rushed through his head, he quickly got up, and pulled out his weapon.

He turned around several times, but could not see his attacker. Only the darkness, that had suddenly filled the streets.

He heard a sound, and swiftly parried to the left.

His sword collided with the claws of a creature in bright shining silver armour, huge bat-like wings, and the skin of a black reptile. He hardly caught a better look of her (as it was obviously a she) before she attacked again, forcing Sora to step back.

He felt something against his back, and looked over his shoulder, only to see a fence, and after that a 15 metres drop down to the street.

But just as he looked back at the draconic female, the only thing he saw was her fist, quickly followed by an extremely painful black eye.

He gave a shout of pain, but just as he let down his guard, she spun him around, crashed a knee in his back, and with a sickly snap his spine broke.

He fell limbless to the ground, and lay still there, while he felt the kicking and beating of his attacker, unable to do anything.

He lay still as a puppet with its strings cut, while cuts and brouses appeared all over his body.

And as he lay there, his eyes blinded in pain, he started to remember things. Things that happened before the darkness poisened his life.

He saw a sunlit beach with three children racing eachother, a girl and two boys, and even now he could hear their distant laugher… but then the image changed; there were darkness all around, and a ghostly pail girl stood in front of a door, wich erupted in darkness; he saw a tall boy with silver hair all dressed in dark clothes, flaot in midair, while lightning bolts surrounded him like spiderweb.

His eyes filled with tears, as these dark memories passed in front of them, and suddenly, life seemed for nought.

He watched in pain, as she tore his chest open, and slowly dugged his heart out of his body with her blood-splattered claws.

The pain was unearthly, and just as there was only one vein left that connected his heart to the rest of him, she pushed him over the fence, and into the cold, dark, lonely abyss of death…

He hardly felt it, when he hit the ground, and even as the dragon reached down to pluck the last vein, he could think of nothing, but what he had lost.

The stars faded, and his world was forever eclipesd into darkness…

The end.


	2. Chapter 2

Ahah, told ya'll I would upload the nice ending! Here it comes:

…But just as her claws touched the vein, an explosion of light emerged from Sora's heart, sending her flying into the nearby wall.

The streets filled with light, and in the middle of all of it, Sora's body was flaoting in the air, with the single vein connecting it to the heart.

The light became even stronger, and in a glimps with the same shine as the sun times… uh… many, his heart was reunited with his body.

The wounds and his broken back healed, and just as the light was fading, Sora's spirit, restored by the power of the light, returned to him.

He opened his eyes, just to see another attack from the dragon.

'You just don't know when to quit!' he shouted, and when she launced her attack, Sora grabbed her hand with almost over human strengh.

The dragon looked frustrated, and tried to escape his grasp, but it seamed like the light had given him more power.

He lowered her hands, and in a kascade of light, she disapperaed, and the only thing left, was a midnight-black heart shaped diamond.

The end.


End file.
